Unwanted Path
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth Fic: Zane and Dareth Fusion: For the last six months Zareth has been helping Danny only to have confronted Gaya Works and left with the knowledge that Danny was working for them all along. Can Zareth still trust her?
1. Chapter 15

**_Authors Notes: If you haven't read the first two fics for this you will not understand anything at all._**

 ** _Zareth belongs to Grumpy-Zane_**

 ** _Grumpy-Zane also has some art for the first two. Go look at it on Tumblr! Its really really good :D_**

* * *

 ** _Unwanted Path_**

 ** _Chapter 15_**

 ** _Surprises_**

It had only been three weeks since the incident. Three weeks of Dareth helping Danny move in with him, three weeks of the best time she ever had, three weeks of realizing that she probably wasn't going to walk normal ever again, and she didn't really mind. Dareth helped her along as she went. She never thought she'd find someone so kind as him ever.

She found her way through the store, she had to grab a few things. She was planning on making him his favorite dinner to say thank you. She couldn't wait to see that look on his face. He always got it when she brought over those puffy potstickers. She was glad she had gotten the recipe for them.

She bought the ingredients and left the little shop less then two blocks away from the apartment.

"Alright I think thats everything." She whispered to herself and tried to list off a few things in her head. When she looked back up she could see three androids walking her way. She gasped and went down a sideroad. She went into another store hoping they didn't see her. She walked to the back of the tiny store. It was a bakery, so the whole room smelled great. She pulled out her phone and dialed Dareths number.

"Danny baby!" Dareths voice bellowed from the phone.

"I'm being followed…"

"Whoa...calm down Danny. Where are you?"

"That bakery next to the library." Danny said her hands were shaking. Dareth could hear the fear in her words.

"Alright I'll be there in five. Just sit tight alright?"

"I'll try."

"Keep your phone on that way I can find you." Dareth said. Danny breathed in an almost silent 'okay' before Dareth hung up. She stayed behind the bun rack. She put her phone back in her jacket pocket and zipped it up. It was incredibly cold outside now. Just a few days before Christmas. Dareth and Danny had made plans go to a secluded island not to far from Ninjago City where the weather was tropical year round.

The bell above the front door dinged. Danny peaked through the racks and spotted the familiar black suits the androids wore. The first one she seen was the blonde with the four under his eye. He asked the teller something and he pointed to the back of the store.

'Oh great teller guy, they'll find me now.' She watched for which way they went, and went down the opposite aisle. She opened the door and someone grabbed her bag. Danny turned and gasped seeing one of the assembly line androids. Their was a 7 under his eye. He pulled the bag and the strap broke. All the ingredients for Dareths potstickers went all over the dirty snow. She gasped and backed up. The other androids piled out of the shop to stand in front of Danny. She turned and ran. Sadly with how short she was her legs didn't move very fast. Almost like a child running away from its parents. It didn't help that she still had a bit of a limp. One of them grabbed hold of her arm and she swung around and landed in the wet snow.

A loud engine reved up and road up onto the sidewalk. Danny knew this motorcycle to be Dareths. He leaned over and helped her off the wet ground and brushed her off. He handed her a bike helmet. She climbed up behind him and held onto his hips.

"They made me drop all the ingredients I had to make you potstickers tonight." She was angry about that. The bike swung around as the accelerator was hit knocking 7 and 2 on their butts and spinning blackened snow at 4.

"You deserved it!" Danny yelled as they went by. She sighed looking around at everything that went by. She loved riding the bike. She leaned forward and hugged Dareth closing her eyes and sighed. The bike veared right into a stores parking lot. Thats when she felt it. She probably would have noticed it sooner, but the layers and the jacket caused her to miss it. When the bike stopped completely she jumped off instantly and stepped around the driver and narrowed her eyes. She reached out and pulled up the visor and her eyes went from slightly fearful to soft. She even had a minute smile on her face.

"Hello Zareth."

"Hey babe." he pulled off the helmet. Danny stepped forward and hugged him to her.

"Missed you." She said. Zareth chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah...me too." When talking to Ronin on their way from the lighthouse he had voiced his opinion that he believed they were brother and sister sort of types. Which was fine with them.

The secret though, the secret of Danny being an android created to get close to Zareth was only known by Zareth and Ronin. No one else was supposed to know. Zareth was glad Ronin was able to fix her, as well as put a new hard drive in. Luckily the tracker was turned off too. Well...sort of. Ronin removed it and attached it to a wild dog out in the woods. They must have only just found that out.

"Come on babe...lets get out of here before they find out we're parked here." Zareth pulled back on his helmet and helped her back onto the bike.

Zareth felt Danny lean in closer to him, he figured he might want to tell her he wasn't Dareth, he didn't want her trying to kiss him or anything. He wasn't her guy. But back on the road again her hands sat on his hips and she watched the buildings go by. Then the trees, and then the waters. He promised her a vacation and regardless of weather he was Dareth or Zareth he was going to give her one. At least...one vacation before they realized they couldn't take out her emergency shut off switch without turning her off completely. The idea hurt the she wasn't going to stay with Dareth forever, so they decided to give her the time of her life while she was there.

"Hey we're gonna stop soon, I gotta get some gas." Zareth yelled over the large engine. Danny nodded in response. She found that when she yelled she squeeked and it sounded like a teenage boy finding his man voice.

Zareth turned the bike into a gas station. He parked and got off. He held his hand out for Danny who pulled her helmet off her head.

"These things stink...might want to get some Febreeze or something." Danny giggled.

"Or maybe hang one of those little fabric pads in there...might help." Danny looked in thought and nodded.

"Yeah it probably would." She said and giggled seeing Zareths helmet hair. She reached around pulling his comb out of his back pocket and pulled him down and running it through his hair a few times. Zareth chuckled and nodded his head.

"Smooth babe." He fitted a toothpick into his mouth.

"I'm going to go to the restroom." Danny said and turned to run into the store. She walked inside and looked around, the usual mom and pop gas station. She went into the rest room and walked in and looked around and gasped when she saw a cork board with business cards, and notes to people, but what caught her eye was a wanted poster with hers and Zareths picture on it. Danny pulled it down and nearly ran out of the gas station. She casually walked over to Zareth and handed it to him.

"Whats going on…?" Danny asked shaking her head. Zareth sighed putting back on his helmet.

"I'll tell you when we get to the resort." Zareth said. Danny looked slightly amazed at him. She fitted the helmet back on her head too.

Zareth pulled into the resort parking lot and walked into the lobby. The place was huge, a whole lot bigger then Danny thought it was going to be. She thought it was just going to be a tiny quiet place, but this place had a lot of people. But then again she figured it would be since it was the day before Christmas. She walked in after Zareth and saw a huge tree in the middle of the floor. Zareth smiled at her as she limped up to him.

"Your leg still hurts you?" Zareth asked. Danny shrugged and nodded.

"Not bad mind you, but I was thrown to the ground so it did smart a little." Danny told him. Zareth made a mental note to break number 7s arms off. Zareth never did tell Danny about the meeting between Gaya Works and himself. She just assumed the damage to his body was from the cornfield. She never asked.

"Zareth this place is huge."

"Yeah he won some sort of raffle and he got this place instead of that smaller one. Which I'm not complaining either." Zareth chuckled and held up a key. "Shall we?" He held out his arm. Danny linked his arm around his and started to walk toward their hotel room.


	2. Chapter 16

**_Authors Notes: I'm kinda on the road as I'm typing this :D traffics hell, and I'm suddenly glad I'm not driving._**

* * *

 ** _Unwanted Plan_**

 ** _Chapter 16_**

 ** _Vacation?_**

Zareth leaned against Dannys bedroom door. She was sleeping so soundly. Oblivious to her problems. When they got into the hotel room last night they sat down and watched a bunch of bad tv. Their wasn't much else to do just yet. But today he had a tun planned for her. A lone tear ran down Zareths face. He quickly wiped it off before she woke up and noticed. She was a very good friend to him. He didn't want her to go, but he was fairly certain their time together was growing short. He walked out of the bedroom he had her first Christmas present laying on the table. A white dress with teal flowers. The tiny sandals that sat down beside it looked like they were just so small. He decided to order breakfast after setting it out

Danny woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. The smell was wonderful. Specially after they didn't really eat anything last night. She found herself incredibly hungry because of it. She peaked out of the bedroom door to see Zareth standing by the sliding glass door. She saw that he was chewing the toothpick like it had been a potsticker. She also noticed his arms were crossed rather then in his pockets. Something was wrong. She smiled and went back into the room she had occupied that night. She pulled out a package and then peaked out the door again. She giggled, which caught Zareths attention. He turned and took his toothpick from his mouth.

"Hey there toots." He smiled down at her. He watched her bound up to him.

"Merry Christmas Zareth." She said.

"Merry Christmas babe." He smiled at her and nodded toward the table near the door. She gasped seeing the dress. Her smile practically disappeared for a moment as she looked over it. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Now thats from Zareth alright? Dareth has his own stuff he'll give to you when I set him free again."

"Oh you say that like your holding him hostage. Oh what about Zane? Shouldn't he be with Pixal?" Danny asked holding up a long thin box.

"They have plans next week so as long as he vacates by then he'll be fine.

"Is that for Dareth I'll hold onto it." He pointed to the box. Danny shook her head and smiled.

"Nope this is all yours." Danny showed him the name tag. "It was going to stay in the apartment until you showed up again, but this works out." Danny smiled Zareth looked a little taken aback. He honestly didn't really expect anything at all. Much less the fact that she packed it. She took the box and held it out to him. He chuckled ripping the brightly colored paper from around the box and pulled it open. Within was a hawaiian style shirt.

"Danny...did you know I'd be on this trip?" Zareth asked. Dannys smile disappeared.

"It was you that said you'd take me on vacation. I knew that Dareth might have been the one...but...yeah I…" She put her hair behind her ear. "I heard you on the phone with Zane." Danny said and smiled slightly. "Its not like Dareth is quiet. I wasn't even trying to eavesdrop." Danny said. Zareth chuckled and motioned toward the food.

"Eat. Then shower. I want you in that dress...we're going out partying." Zareth said. Danny smiled and then stopped.

"You going to eat too?" Once again...she didn't want to be alone. He wondered just what she was like when she lived alone.

"Nah you eat babe. I'm not really hungry." This concerned Danny. She walked over to him and put her hand on his head. No fever. He reached up and plucked her hand from his forehead rather touched at her concern.

"I'm fine babe. I'm just excited." He smiled and picked dup his new hawaiian shirt. "I'm going to go shower and put on my new shirt." He said and chuckled. It was white with blue hawaiian flowers on it. Not totally out of character either. He rather liked it. He ran a comb through his wet hair and smiled at himself.

"Hey there good lookin." He put a new toothpick into his mouth and smiled. He walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Danny who twirled around in a circle.

"It fits perfectly." She told him. Her hair was put up for once in a bun. She smiled as he kept staring. "You look like a bass." She giggled as she watched his toothpick fall out of his mouth. She walked around the table and took his hand. He blinked and tried to catch the toothpick...he failed. He looked at it on the ground and sighed.

"Farewell…" He said and fit another in his mouth. He took Dannys hand and left the hotel room with her.

Danny sat sidesaddle on the motorcycle. Zareths shirt felt so light in her hand. Actually she loved the way it felt. She wish they made shirts like that for women. But she wouldn't mind having one like the dress she had on. She loved the feel of wind going through the dress. Zareth finally stopped the bike in a parking place just outside a busy dance hall called 'Lazy Dog' they set their helmets down on the back and walked inside. Zareth held onto her hand so not to lose her in the throng of bodies moving through the dance floor. He looked behind him, she had a huge smile on her face. Her eyes kept weaving this way and that trying to take everything in. He chuckled and turned back around and stopped at the bar.

"Alright babe...whatcha want?" Zareth asked and leaned on the bar waiting for the bartender to walk over.

"Tipsy bartender." She giggled bouncing up and down. The bartender smiled and winked at her.

"As long as its just the drink and not me." He walked around and began to mix her drink before handing it to her garnished with apples.

"What about you sir?" He asked

"Just a beer." He told him. The man gave him a bottle and took the money offered. They had gone to sit down and listen to the music. Their was an area off to the side for live bands, but right now the DJ had the floor. Zareth stood up and pulled Danny from her chair lightly and got out onto the dance floor. Danny spun and smiled up at Zareth. He put his hand on her hip and she put her hand on his shoulder while the others were in each others hands. They spun around on the dance floor in time to the music. After about four songs they had to stop since Danny was getting dizzy. Zareth was used to dancing like this. Specially since he was not only a nindroid, but also someone like Dareth danced all the time in Laffy's.

"You've been practicing." Zareth told her. Danny giggled.

"Dareths been giving me pointers." She smiled and sat back down. She popped a pretzel in her mouth and took a sip of her drink. It wasn't to bad really. She liked the fruity mix.

Danny jumped when their was a loud pop sound from the DJ section. She and Zareth turned around and looked over the turntables. The DJ was fanning his hands trying to unplug everything. Just then the lights went out and the dance floor went from tons of different colored lights to a darkened room. The room was filled with awws and blasphemous words. Zareth looked around as the bartender ran around with a fire extinguisher. The room was filled with smoke from that.

"Sorry guys...looks like the DJ is done for today, and I'm going to have to call in someone to help with the electricity. Zareth smiled wide and walked up onto the stage. He picked up a guitar and began to play. A few others joined him a drummer, and a trumpet joined in. He began to sing an upbeat song. Soon enough it turned into a swingers song. Danny was aware that Zraeth could sing, but this was way better then that night in her grandmother's house. She found herself swaying to the music too. Zareth held out his hand to her and pulled her up onto the stage and started to sing to her. Oh his voice went well to this song.

"You are remarkable." She told him. Zareth chuckled. She climbed down from the stage and sipped her drink. Thats when she realized she felt funny. It started with her legs. They kind of felt numb.

"You okay?" Someone asked her. Danny looked up and her vision swam. She knew this person. But she wasn't able to do much.

"What...did you do to me?" Dannys voice sounded like it was slower.

"Oh nothing. Just put a drug in your drink. Didn't your mom ever tell you never to take a drink from a drink you left behind at a party?" He said and caught her as she fell.

"Zareth…" She reached out for him. She saw that he noticed what was going on entirely to late. He dropped the microphone and ran toward the door, but their were so many people within the club dancing to the song he had been singing that he wasn't able to get out of the club in time to catch her. He ran and got onto his motorcycle and raced off after Danny.


	3. Chapter 17

**_Authors Notes: On vacation and mother in law doesn't have wifi. I've had to write this without so theirs probably going to be bad mistakes...wordpad sucks._**

* * *

 ** _Unwanted Path_**

 ** _Chapter 17_**

 ** _Who am I?_**

The bike went faster and faster as it zoomed down the road. Ahead of him was the unmarked black car with Danny within. He knew his bike was easily the faster of the two, and apparently they did too, they kept slamming on their brakes and going down another way. They stopped at a red light and he was able to stop right next to the car and kick the back window where he saw that Danny was laying on the back seat. Her eyes were partly opened. They had drugged her.

 _'Zane what do we do?'_

 _'Not much now Dareth, we just have to keep trying to get to her._ ' Zareth turned the bike once again down a side road and slammed on his brakes, it was to late though he went through a walled area. The car was stopped ahead of him. 4 stood next to the car smiling. The fence moved back into place just behind him. Zareth stopped his bike just short of the car but he continued to stay on it. He wasn't to sure what was going to happen, but their was one thing he knew.

"I do apologize for deceiving you Zareth, but it was the only way for you to meet our mistress." He bowed to him and opened the door. Zareth climbed off his bike and ran over to look into the back seat of the car. Zareth felt a huge weight push him into the car and close the door. He looked around and then back down at Danny. Zareth put his hand on her forehead and sighed with relief.

"Danny can you hear me?" Zareth asked. Dannys voice seemed incredibly low.

"Mmmhum…" She said. Zareth took her hand in his, and squeezed it softly to show her he was near. Pink gas began to come from the vents into the car. Zareth covered his face with the top part of his jacket. He looked around and then leaned over to Danny who made a whimpering sound. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and put it over her nose and mouth. He looked around to see that a few androids were outside the car waiting. He coughed feeling the effects of the gas. Then he saw the strangest thing, he turned to look at Danny and then look back up at the woman standing just short of the door. His eyes grew wide for their was a woman that looked identically to Danny. He felt so heavy. He turned and looked down at Danny whose fingers were loosening around his hand.

"I won't let them hurt you...I swear Danny baby." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He rested his head on her chest before his mind gave out. They lay on the backseat, Zareths legs partially hanging off and the other half was over Dannys. He tried to protect her from them. Even though in her mind he knew that this wouldn't protect her at all.

"Look at that, isn't it sweet?" She said and motioned for the car. The androids opened the back seat and pulled Zareth off Danny.

"Keep that thing safe. It maybe the only way to appease him." The woman who looked like Danny said.

Danny was thrown over 4s shoulder. He followed the others into the building. It was a huge warehouse looking building. But the inside looked just like a hospital. The androids took Zareth into another room and lay him down on a table strapping down his legs, knees, neck, midsection, and wrists. Danny chained to the ceiling. Her feet barely touched the ground. They were left there in the darkened room to wake up on their own.

Close to a day later Zareth woke up to hearing Danny yelling his name. He tried to sit up, but he found himself strapped down. He couldn't see Danny, but he could hear her from where he was.

"Zareth!" She called out again, she wasn't aware he was awake, she couldn't see him.

"Danny...I'm...I'm good. Are you injured? Did they hurt you?"

"No no I'm alright, I'm just chained to the ceiling and it hurts." Zareth pulled at the restraints again. He looked around the room for anything that could possibly be used to free them. He jumped when he realized that they weren't the only ones in the room. The woman that looked like Danny stood by the door. Her hands were behind her back and she wore a lab coat. Once she realized that she was spotted she began to speak.

"Fascinating isn't she?" She asked pushing a button on the wall. It turned the bed Zareth was in sideways so he could see Danny. He hands were red in color from being hung like that. Dannys eyes locked onto the woman and they grew wider then a plate.

"Wh….What?" She whispered. The woman walked over and grabbed Dannys face and gave her a fake smile.

"Oh sweetheart...you do realize you are a robot don't you? A creation made by me to capture Zareth...and you have haven't you?" The woman kissed Dannys cheek. Danny just hung there her eyes unseeing, her mouth hung open in disbelief. "Whats worse is...Zareth knew for a few weeks now. He could have told you." She said and walked toward the door again. "I'll be back in a few moments. Sit tight." She gave the most evil chuckle Zareth ever heard on a woman...all that and she sounded just like Danny.

"You knew…?" Danny asked looking down at him. Zareth closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah…" Zareth felt the dread worm its way into his gut. The despair was almost enough to split himself into thei other two parts. He took a labored breath and closed his eyes. He knew what was coming, and he had prepared for it for some time now.

"Why Zareth! Why Dareth!" She screamed, tears were streaming down her face.

"Because we didn't care." He had to fight back his own tears. "We didn't care that you were a robot." He hardly ever called himself a we. But she also referred to Dareth as well.

"You didn't care about me?" She asked. "Then why did you keep coming back you could have just let them take me!"

"No...we didn't care that you were a robot. We loved you the way you were, we loved you so much that it didn't matter what you were made of. It actually felt...nice...to not be alone." Zareth admitted. Danny looked at Zareth for a few more moments before she tried to pull the chains from her hand.

"You aren't alone Zareth you never were. You had woman hanging off your arm at that night club. Why do I matter?" Danny demanded Zareth sook his head and tried to shrug.

"Because that was just it. They were just some woman...and you were my Danny girl."

"Dannygirl…" Danny giggled.

"Yeah...my Danny girl." Zareth looked at her. "You know Zane thought he was human for a long while too. He can relate."

"So can I talk to him about it when this is all over?" She was shaking. She was unsure of everything, and Zareth could see the attention she was giving her hands. For someone who was an android she sure was prefectly human acting. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Zareth are you alright?" Danny asked. Zareth looked around at her and shook his head.

"The guy said they wanted me...when I thought it was all about you." He told her. "I'm sorry." He looked at her. "I got you into this."

"Zareth you goober." She giggled and kicked her leg up and got his finger. He grimaced before chuckling.

"Okay that hurt." He said. "But I know what that implies." He said and jumped when he heard the door open again. It slammed against the wall and two androids walked into the room. He saw one pushing a large tray into the room. Number 4 came skipping into the room and walked over to Danny.

"Hey there sister. I hear mom finally told you who you were." He said and took her chin in his hands. "Its great isn't it? You thought you were alone."

"You show a great way to show you sister you love her by trying to kill her a few hundred times...isn't it?" She asked and rolled her eyes. "YOu really care don't you?" Danny said and pushed him away using her feet. "Go bother someone else."

"Thats my Dannygirl." Zareth smiled at her. Danny blushed trying to hide it but she wasn't able to cover her face so she stood up.

"Oh go bother someone else huh? How about we go bother your boyfriend huh?" 4 asked and walked over to Zareth.

"We did some interesting xrays...their are a few things I don't understand so I guess we're going to check those out first." The woman reached out grabbing Zareths brand new shirt and tore it from his body.

"Hey! Danny gave that to me for Christmas!" He yelled.

"My name is Virginia Spencer. You can call me Dr. Spencer." She told them.

"You own my a new shirt lady...and I'll take it out of your ass." Zareth glared at the woman. He was angry now. He watched as Spencer washed her hands in something yellow before walking over to him.

"Hey...what are you doing? Don't touch me." He said and cringed when she pressed hard on his abdomen. She wasn't even trying not to bruise him, she pressed as hard as she pleased. Her nails even dug in and she wrote a few things down on her piece of paper and then went back to doing it again in a different spot.

"You Zareth are a perfect combination of both human and nindroid. I have a huge fascination for android or nindroids. Its a...passion of mine. I wanted to meet you so I could see just what you were, how you worked, and to better understand you." She turned to look at Danny. "No he will not survive the operations. Eventually my curiosity will be satisfied...but more then likely he'll die."


	4. Chapter 18

**_Authors Notes: This chapter was a little difficult for me to write. Almost felt like I gave up._**

* * *

 ** _Unwanted Path_**

 ** _Chapter 18_**

 ** _Its hard_**

Danny could see Zareth gritting his teeth from the pain he felt when Dr. Spencer grabbed him, her nails digging in and scratching him. She tried so hard to break the chains. Drops of blood fell to her cheeks and shoulders. The shackles were cutting off her circulation, and tearing into her skin. Or even if thats what if should be called now. She was a robot. Dr. Spencer walked around toward the tray and picked something up and walked back over to Zareth. She flashed it into his eyes and shook her head.

"Oh those are definitely Zanes. Glowing blue optics with a human brain...how strange." She talked to herself and looked up at an assistant with deep purple hair. Not the pretty almost pink purple, this was dark and almost seemed to sparkle. Her eyes were a violet. She had on a Kimono with a white top that seemed to bleed into the same dark purple at the bottom as her hair.

"Midnight can you hand me the knife from the drawers."

"Of course mother." Her voice swam in suaveness. An almost enjoyable quiet that would lul any baby to sleep. It caused Danny to stare at her. Midnight walked by her and she smiled at her kindly before going back toward her mother. She handed her the knife before going back to her spot. She stood about three feet from her mother.

"Wait...what are you going to do with that!" Zareth asked and gasped as she cut into his leg. Zareth pulled at the restraints and shook his head trying to get away from her.

"Keep shaking like that and I'll cut something important." Spencer said feeling around under his skin and poured water onto the cap and sighed.

"Dareths legs...and the skin…"She ran her fingers at the part between human skin and nindroid. "Seems to be attached quite nicely too."

She looked up at Midnight again. "Lets see about his hand." She said and put the scouple down into a tray and took his hand. Once again Zareth struggled and pulled at the restraints.

"Nu uh...not this time. You're not getting that." Zareth was easily stronger then Dr. Spencer. Spencer however hand better plans. She looked up at Danny and then back down at Zareth.

"Pretty isn't she? She took on my old job, even had my old memories put into her." Zareth looked at Danny. He could see the blood running down her arms. He closed his eyes.

"Stop it." He told her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Ive put to much into this to care what I'm doing." She told him and pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Danny. "Weather she lives or dies depends on your actions." She told him.

"Stop it!" Danny yelled as Zareth opened his palm for Dr. Spencer to do whatever it is she was going to do. She smiled and looked up at Danny.

"Oh what an obedient pup." She said. She took another knife and cut a line down his palm. She felt around inside and looked around inside it. Zareth bit his bottom lip trying very hard not to yell. But he could feel every bit of what Spencer was doing to him. He opened his eyes a crack and looked up at Danny who he could hear over the fuz of his mind at that moment. She was screaming for her creator to stop hurting Zareth. Tears streaming down her face. She was hurt, but those tears were for him. His heart clamped for a few moments and he looked at his hand. It was a bloody mess as her fingers felt around inside. She finally pulled her fingers out and swung her hand around to put them inside the water to wash them off before picking up the pen again. She scribbled a few things down before turning back to Zareth. She grabbed something from her table before walking back over to him and turned his head, she wasn't very easy with his hair either. Just kept pulling it to one side. She looked inside his ear and gasped.

"Oh thats fascinating…" She smiled and giggled and pushed harder into his ear. Zareth felt that familiar pull and it made his nose hurt.

"Hey...thats not…"

"Oh hush you." She told him and then turned his head around to look up his nose. Zareth looked a little iffy about that.

"Hey your not going to check out...all...of me are you?" He asked. Spencer laughed and looked down at him.

"Do nindroids even have that?" She reached down for his pants only to receive an exclamation from Danny.

"Don't you dare touch him there! I'll pull your head from your shoulders." She yelled through gritted teeth. Spencer turned to Danny, her face didn't change emotionally. She still looked rather amused with this.

"I see…" She said and chuckled. "Do you love him Danny?"

"Not...like that no."

"But you love him."

"He's a brother to me...mom." Danny said trying to kick up to kick her in the face. She almost succeeded too. Spencer turned back around at Zareth.

"Do nindroids have that part?" She asked. Zareth shook his head.

"He doesn't have a digestive track anymore. He used to eat when he was in his old body. But my digestive system is fully Dareths." He told her.

"I see…" She said and wrote that down. "So we don't at least have to look at that part...but the skeletal structure...is most curious." She said and looked at his hand again. She ran her fingers over the grooves in his arms and then his face.

"Its nothing special, we just smack into one another on accident because Dareths clumsy and we fuse." Zareth offered. She nodded her head and leaned in so he could look at her better.  
"But why?" She whispered to him. Zareth shook his head.

"Zanes an android. Dareths a human. This doesn't make any sense. But they've accepted it. Not only that they embraced it. I thought I was going to be a one time deal, but...then their was Danny. They kept wanting to join together to protect her. I'm kind of her...bodyguard." He told her. Spencer shook her head.

"She was never meant to last forever Zareth. Only a few months before her batteries ran dead. It should happen very soon." She told him. Zareth nodded his head.

"I know. Ronin told me she didn't have that much longer before she stopped functioning." Zareth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I wanted to give her the best vacation I could. I was going to take her out dancing, and go to the beach, skydiving…" He took another deep breath to compose himself. "Why did you have to stop me?" He asked.

"You were exactly where we wanted you." She told him and patted his cheek. "Well its about time we looked under the hood...don't you think?" She asked and tapped his breastplate.

"What!?" Both Zareth and Danny yelled Spencer smiled down at him. She picked up a knife and walked back over to him. She pushed the scouple in to tear the skin around his chestplate. Zareth gasped and cringed as a thin like was created.

"Stop!" Danny pleaded. "Your going to kill him!"

"Ma'me...phone call for you."

"I was asked not to be interrupted." Spencer yelled. She threw down the scouple. Zareth panted and thanked fate for stopping her. The line that was cut on his chest was only a two inch line.

"Midnight...stay here. Make sure they're comfortable."

"Yes mother." She bowed respectfully to her. Spencer left the room leaving Zareth and Danny with the femme. Midnight walked forward a few feet and then raced forward and leaned over Zareth.

"Promise me...promise me you'll take care of her." She asked. Zareth looked a little amazed.

"What are you talking about."

"Danny and I were created from the same software. I was created to last though, please...I will help you both. You can take me with you. We can use my body to create a new one for Danny. We can put her subconscious into that new body. I know you know people who can create another." Midnight attempted to help. Zareth looked slightly amazed.

"It can't be done if we're in here." Zareth said trying to break free. Midnight began to undo his straps.

"I am not tall enough to reach her chains." Zareth stood up and limped over to Danny and pushed the button on the floor it lowered her down and allowed for him to undo the chains. Danny threw her arms around Zareth and kissed his cheek. She was really really worried, and she was shaking like a leaf.

"I gotcha babe." He whispered into her ear.

"No...I got you." She said and put her feet back on the ground.

"Come sister before its to late." Midnight called behind her. She held her hand out. Danny looked iffy at first, but Zareth stepped forward and took Dannys hand and then ran forward. Midnight took them toward the back of the building. Within was what looked like a boiler room. It was an old building so that was a bit of a given. The room was filled with steam. It was hard to see anything. The room itself was hot too, so as soon as they ran into the room they all began to sweat.

"Theirs a truck platform in the back. They bring in the supplies. Their are no cameras." She told them. They ran toward the back of the building. Zareth heard it, his heart clamped down hard. He turned to see Danny pushed forward as a bullet tore through her middle. Zareth caught her as she flew forward. She looked down at the pieces that fell from her chest. She looked up at Zareth. He couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't say anything, his vocal processor was unable to process anything. He just stared at the eyes of the woman in his arms.

"Danny?" He finally said. Danny smiled at him running her fingers over his cheek.

"Shhhh…" She whispered "It doesn't even hurt." She told him. She was having trouble taking in air. Her eyes fluttered.

"N...No don't…" Zareth looked up at Midnight who reached down sliding something over on the side of Dannys head.

"You've done this once before...well Zane has hasn't he? Mom studied the hell out of both of you." She said and held up the processor. Zareth gasped looking back down at Danny whose body was limp, Danny no longer existed in that body. She was within the micro processor in her sisters hand. Zareth nodded his head and fitted the processor into the back of his head as Zane had once did with Pixal.

"I don't know how long this will last as their are now three personalities inside your head." Midnight said. She stood back up and helped Zareth. He wobbled a little and held onto Midnight for support until he was able to sort things out.

'Zareth?' Dannys voice was in his head. Zareth smiled and sighed.

"Hey babe…" He said. "Sit tight and try not to do anything. We'll get you a new body soon."


	5. Chapter 19

**_Authors Notes: I had to write this in a car and their wasn't any internet at all...and when I say at all...their wasn't any service either...it was crappy..._**

* * *

 ** _Unwanted Path_**

 ** _Chapter 19_**

 ** _Rage_**

Zareth pulled Dannys old body to him for a moment, a gentle kiss to the forehead before he finally put her down and stood. He looked around the pipe filled room. He wasn't to sure how big the room was or how many of the androids were in there. But he didn't care either. He turned to Midnight who looked scared around the room. She knew her brothers were in the room, but she like Danny was never given a program to fight with.. She was rather scared.

"Go, I'm staying behind, I want to make sure these jerks don't go after anyone ever again.' Zareth stood and walked into the steam. Midnight lost sight of him almost instantly. She ran toward the doors.

Zareth wasn't sure where he was going, actually he wasn't sure if he ever cared. His usually perfectly quaffed hair was hanging or caked to his forehead because of sweat. His shirt was in tatters along his back, His injured palm and leg were forgotten. A red ting kept flashing in his optics.

'Are we going to be alright Zareth?' Dannys voice perked up from her tiny spot in the back of his mind.

'We will be just fine Danny.' Zanes voice broke the silence.

'We're just mad that people keep hurting you.'

'But they went after Zareth.'

"Your my priority." Zareth said others "I can't lose you." Zareth said. Danny could feel an amused smile from Dareth. "Dareth will turn into a huge puddle of brown and it'll turn me into one moppy Zareth."

'Oh we can't have that.' Danny giggled. Zareth chuckled.

"Now sit back babe."

Zareth looked around at the room once more feeling as if he were being watched by someone. He jumped behind a pipe. A shot tinked the side of a pipe and ricochets off.

"Oh you missed! Want you bullet back?!" Zareth yelled over the hissing of the pipe. There was a crack in it now. He smiled and started to twist the pipes shift on any and every set he found. He could hear the whistling all around him. It wasn't enough to do much damage, but it set off alarms all over the plant. Everyone now knew to leave if they valued their existenceexistence.

"Alright Zareth you can stop now." Spencers voice came over the PA.

"Stop...stop what? I don't know what you mean." One of the androids came around a set of pipes. It was 7, Zareth had a personal vendettavendetta against this particular one for knocking Danny down in the snow and spilling the ingredientsingredients to make the potstickers.

7 ran forward punching at Zareth. Zareth dodged and grabbed 7s arm spinning him around. Zareth grabbed 7s arms and pressed his knee into its back. Zareth pulled and the arms made a cracking noise. The android shook its head trying to get Zareth to stop. Zareths eyes flashed red and he leaned in.

"When we asked you to stop hurting Danny...you kept coming...twice now you hurt her. You destroyed her body! I will not stop." He yelled pulling the androids arms clean from his body. He used one of the arms to hit the head right off his shoulders.

"Five down...six more." Zareth whispered to no one. Another came around the corner. Zareth used his momentum and threw him onto some equipment. It steamed, and sparked. Soon enough there was a sizeable fire going on from there. Smoke was added to the steam. It made it twice as hard to see.

'Zareth please you need to get out.' Danny said. Zareth didn't hear her. Or he just chose to ignore her. Zareth brushed against a door and opened it. Within was a large table with chairs. The walls were covered in the same carpet as the floor. It looked like an old audio room from an out of date high school. It was meant to cancel out sound. He looked around and and nearly jumped out of his socks if he had any on. His sandshoes had disappeared when he was taken captive. So every time he ran his feet sounded like a human running till his heals hit the ground. It honestly to him sounded like a cowboy walking.

"Oh there you are." 4 said from the media center door. Zareth turned around. This android had been a pain in his side since he discovered he existed. He was the one who held Danny in her car after purposefully wrecking her. He ran forward throwing a chair at the android.

"Oh you getting serious now aren't you punk." 4 brushed the chair aside as if it were a fly. Zareth knew this guy was actually going to be a challenge. He threw a punch at 4. Zareths hand brushed against 4s head. 4 cringed having felt it. He threw his own punch low hitting Zareths chest right where the incision was. The wound reopened. He then kicked out cliping Zareths leg once again right on the wound. Zareth ended up kneeling from the pain.

"Right where you should be Zareth. In front of me, on your knees, bowing. You had no right to touch my sister, and corrupt her mind. You never deserved her. You or that...piss ant of a human...Dareth."

'He is no brother of mine.' Danny spat within Zareths head. Zareth chuckled.

"Oh what's so funny patchwork man?"

"You sister said fuck off." Zareth said pointed to his head.

"What did you do to Danny?" 4 yelled. Zareth shook his head and put his arms up again.

"ME!" Zareth yelled. "ME!" His face went from the snarky sarcastic goofball Danny had grown to love, Into that of complete rage. The handsome smile was gone, it was replaced by him gritting his teeth as he spoke. He spat his toothpick across the table. "I was trying to save her and you bastards shot her! I had no choice! I had to pull her microprocessor into myself! She's in my head!" Zareth yelled his fist came up connecting with 4s chin. His fist crunched right through 4s chin, jaw, and nose before breaking free. Pieces of sinthaskin, metal, nuts and bolts rained down on the floor. 4 grabbed the huge hole in his face.

'Not mad are you?' Danny asked. Zareth could feel her amusement. It gave him a bit of an adrenaline boost as he took the coffee machine on a small table to his right and slammed it down on 4s head. 4s body hit the floor with a satisfying thud. Zareth gave a small smile before continuing through another door. He looked around a hallway and spotted something curious to him. He saw what looked like a door that had a bunch of locks on it. He walked over to said door and looked at the massive lock. He smiled to himself and leaned down.

'You can open that?'

'Of course, I am a nindroid after all' To Danny Zane was always so nice to her. She suspected it had something to do with Zareth. They were really good friends after all.

'Oh my gosh you three are so awesome.' Danny giggled. Zareth smiled.

"You ain't seen nothing yet toots." Zareth said and the lock clicked. Zareth opened the door and his eyes grew wider than the sun. It was wall to wall guns, rocket launchers, sniper rifles...this was an armory. Zareth ran forward and picked up a black bag and filled it with a box of grenades.

'Zareth what are you doing? Thats not very ninja.' Dareth said.

"The rules are out the door...they hurt my Dannygirl." Zareth felt a small unusual feeling from Danny when he said Dannygirl. He wasn't a bad feeling actually it's pretty good. He looked around at the cameras in the room and flipped it off before walking back into the hallway. He popped a pin from the grenade and lobbed it down the hallway. He jumped back into the room.

'Oh that's a great idea...jump into the room with even bigger explosives..that's really safe.' Dareth said.

The explosion rocked the room. Zareth walked over to another spot in the ammo room. He looked around and smiled. "I got it." He snatched something from the shelf and walked out of the room and put it against the wall and set the timer for 15 minutes.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." He said and walked toward the steam room again.

"And where do you think your going?" Zareth turned to see Spencer standing there, a pistol in her hand. She had it poised at him.

"How about you come back to the room huh? I can rebuild Danny a body and we can get started with looking over that body of yours." Zareth didn't move from his spot.

"I was going to let you live as a thanks for creating one of my best friends." Zareth said and shook his head. "Now I'm not sure if I want to." He said.

The gun went off. The bullet went right through his left shoulder and lodging itself through the wall. Zareths yell of pain was coupled with that of Danny who felt it also. Zareths hand clamped down on his shoulder blood seeping through his fingers.

"You...kill me? Your funny Zareth." She said and smiled looking out the door. Their were two androids right there, and the third one on a computer. Zareth wasn't to sure what it was they were doing. Zareth shoved the other two back into the room and pulled out a grenade, popped the pin, then threw it in and closed the door.

"Might want to run." Zareth said Spencer gasped and ran. Luckily she ran into the room with all the steam. Her gun had fallen to the floor. Zareth ran after her. She'd know how to get out. Outside the air was far more fresh than inside the boiler room which was still burning, but not as hard since the room was steaming. There was a lot of moisture in the air.

Zareth could feel that Danny was a little relieved with them being outside.

"Midnight!" Spencer yelled and hid behind the android. "That man is crazy!"

"Says the woman who created an android to follow a cyborg and then had her killed." Midnight said. Spencer gasped and looked around at her creation.

"Your working with them."

"I'm not working for anyone mother. I just desire to exist, that is all. With you, more then likely I'll be destroyed once I've outlived my usefulness." Midnight said. "I want to live mother!" She yelled Zareth smiled.

"At least you have one sibling who isn't nuts." Zareth said. He felt Danny smile.

"Yes...but then...what's to become of her when she reaches the outside world."

'I'm not to sure. Skies the limit for her babe. She'll be fine."

"Then what do you plan to do with me?"

"I have already summoned the local authorities." Midnight said Before she goes...should we let her watch the fireworks?" Zareth asked.

"Fireworks?" They both said. Zareth smiled just as the building exploded, The bomb blew within the ammo room which caused a chain reaction. The whole building exploded into a fiery hell.


	6. Chapter 20

**_Authors Notes: I had to split this chapter into two pieces because it looked like it was going to be incredibly long. I'm on vacation so I'll have to find as much time as I can to finish the last part up. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Unwanted Path_**

 ** _Chapter 20_**

 ** _Hope_**

Zareth sat on the sidewalk his legs crossed. A small blanket placed over his shoulders. He had just gotten off the phone with Lloyd and the Bounty was inbound. Now that everything was over and Dr. Spencer was in police custody Danny should be safe. Well that is if they keep her in prison for a long time. Apparently their was an outstanding warrant on her for human trafficking. She had live humans sent to her so she could do horrible experiments on her. No wonder Midnight wanted to leave. She seen all that and was probably afraid she was next.

Midnight leaned on a light pole her eyes kept opening and closing on their own. She looked around and down at her hands if someone addressed her. She never looked anyone in the eyes. A police officer said it was a sign of trauma. Zareth sat back against the wall and closed his own eyes. When he opened them again he saw a huge ship hovering over the lot and a teenager clad in black stood over him.

"Zareth... " It was Cole. Zareth looked behind him and their stood the blue ninja Jay.

"Come on buddy lets get you inside." Cole said helping Zareth up. Putting his arm over his shoulder to help keep weight off the injured leg. Zareth turned and looked at Midnight.

"Come on pari...we getting the hell outta dodge." Zareth said.

"Pari?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah...like the color. Pariwinkle." Zareth said and chuckled. "Don't like it?" Midnight giggled.

'How about Midnight Pariwinkle!' Danny said and giggled having felt the others scoff and giggle.

"Midnight Pariwinkle." Zareth nodded and kept walking.

"So your Dannys sister huh? Is that older or younger?"

"We were activated the same day."

"Twins! Cool." Jay proclaimed. Within Zareths head he felt Danny grow slightly jealous and downcase.

"I'm the ugly twin." She grumbled.

'Not true.' Dareth barked at Danny. 'Your beautiful.' Dareth said. Zareth felt that Danny didn't believe him, but didn't say anything to Dareth. Which means if Zareth knew so did Dareth. They both wished they could hug her.

"Danny listen to me, you've got a charm about you that no one is able to contend with. Your small, bright, you can do so much with that hair if you'd let me, and wow your feet are tiny. I just want to…" Zareth stopped himself when he noticed Cole and Jay were looking at him. He kind of grew red in the cheeks.

"Don't let us stop you. Keep going." Jay said with a short laugh. "We're used to Zane talking to himself like that."

"Yeah he had Pixal in his head for a year or so." Cole said and nodded. Zareth found himself grateful to them for not poking fun at him when Danny felt down.

'You forget one minor detail Zareth. I've got no body to look pretty with anymore.' She said with a sad sigh. Zareth knew he had to get to Borg industries soon or he may lose her subconscious. It was unstable. It felt like it was sand in someones hand. It just kept sifting through the fingers.

"Come on Dannygirl. Don't fall apart now. You know I love you." Zareth said. Their was that soft twing of fascination after using that nickname. She loved the way he said it, or the sound of him saying it. Zareth wasn't to sure which it was, but it made him smile.

On board the Bounty the ninja waited to see Zareth. They had thought he was on vacation. He hopped up onto a box and sat there for a little while sa Nya looked at his leg, palm, and chest. He was thankful for her soft hands because they felt like they had recieved a lot of abuse from being felt around under the skin. To Zareths amazement Danny could feel everything that Nya did to him and cringed right along with him.

"Hows Danny holding up?" Nya asked. Danny and Nya had met on several occasions for girltime mostly that meant that Nya, Danny, Skylar, and Pixal would all go do something girly together. He wasn't to sure what that stuff was but they always came back smiling so it didn't really bother him to much.

"She's feeling everything that I'm doing." Nyas eyes grew wide for a moment in disbelief.

"Really?" She said and wound the bandage around the stitched skin on his palm. "Now theirs not much else I can do for your chest. I can glue it, but thats it. You'll have to heal that on your own. What did she use to cut that open with? Its titanium." Nya said Zareth shook his head.

"It looked like a knife with a heated tip. I think she melted it." Zareth said and watched as Nya used medical glue to glue the pieces of titanium back together. Finally she stepped back and marveled at her world.

"You suppose I can pass off as a mummy for Halloween?" He asked. Nya giggled and swatted him. Actually it hurt, Zareth rubbed his shoulder. The girl could hit, weather she was joking about it or not.

"So how did this happen?" Lloyd asked. Zareth sighed knowing this would happen. Zareths mouth closed, he was normally the life of the party, but all he really wanted to do was shower, eat, and go to sleep. Lloyd leaned forward and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know you need to rest Zareth, but I'm asking this now while its fresh on your mind." Lloyd said. Zareth could understand that, but it didn't stop him from sighing hard.

"Danny and I had gone on vacation...we were in a dance hall and I went up on stage and when turned she was being pulled away by one of those damned androids. I gave cha...oh my bike." Zareth said standing up and looking around. When he did that his mind swam and he faultered. Both Lloyd and Cole caught him. His eyes rolled, fluttered, and he was out like a light.

Zareth woke up to the sound of what sounded like a child having a temper tantrum. He slowly got out of bed, it turned out to be Zanes. He walked down the hallway slowly since his mind still felt groggy. He looked into the TV room to see Cole and a young child.

"No you can't stick that in the electric socket." He said holding a boy that looked thin enough to go into the electric socket.

"But I wanna!" He yelled. Cole rolled his eyes and put the toy into a box and put the child into a corner.

"You can stay there till you stop crying." He told the child whose cries just got louder as he stood there. Snot running down his nose. Cole then noticed Zareth.

"Sorry Zareth, Little Wu just doesn't seem to want to listen today."

"Poor kid." Zareth winked

"Kai and Nya are making breakfast. You can head that way if you want." Cole said and sat down to continue to watch Wu.

"Little Wu?" Zareth felt Danny start to wake up. She panicked for a second not sure where she was. The action caused Zareth to back paddled into the wall and hold his head and fall to his knees.

"Its okay Danny...p...please. I...I can't." It made him feel physically ill. When Danny realized what she was doing to Zareth she stopped everything and backed up into an imaginary corner in his mind. The only thing Zareth could feel now was guilt. He felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see Pixal standing there.

"Are you alright Zareth?" She asked. Zareth felt Zanes pump box flutter at seeing her again.

'You both are just so adorable together.' Danny giggled and gasped realizing Zareth cringed again.

"Zareth your nose is bleeding. Are you functioning within safe parameters?" She asked and put her hand on his forehead.

"I...I'm fine I just...with three of us in here…" He suddenly realized that he was in one of Zanes night shirts. His other shirt was gone...it was Dannys Christmas present to him, and it was gone.

'Its okay we can find another.' Danny offered.

Pixal helped Zareth into the kitchen and then retrieved him a paper towel for his bloody nose.

"Morning Zareth." Kai said putting eggs down on the table. Nya brought over pancakes, and syrup. The table already had biscuits, orange juice, and sausage.

"So...I gotta ask. Now that your fused with Danny does that mean you took on a few of her features too?" Kai asked.

"Her temper apparently." Zareth said and saw Kai straighten up. He had been subject to Dannys temper already. She didn't seem to get angry at Zareth all to much, but she was a short fuse with a lot of other people, with certain subjects. It was the only way he could explain his sudden temper tantrum yesterday with those androids. He even flipped off a camera. Zareth put his head in his hands. He felt sick to his stomach again.

"You okay?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, just a bit sick. I'll be fine after something to eat I think."

"With all three of your minds working the way they are, you'll have a bit of an imbalance You didn't feel it yesterday because you were concentrating on something else." Pixal said.

Lloyd walked into the kitchen followed by Cole, and Jay. Little Wu was on Coles shoulders, his tears of a moment ago forgotten. Children always seemed to bounce back like that.


	7. Chapter 21

**_Authors Notes: Well this is it guys. This is the last page. Well...maybe. I might do more. I might do a few drabbles and one shots of course. But not sure if I should do another full length fic...I'd love to really._**

* * *

 ** _Unwanted Path_**

 ** _Chapter 21_**

 ** _Finality_**

Zareth stood on the bow of the Bounty as Borg tower came into view. He could feel Danny almost like she were in the back of his mind, her legs outstretched and she was slumped forward. She felt slightly bored, and she honestly felt like she needed a bath, but she wasn't sure how that was possible. Although sometimes Danny did things outside of her comfort zone she did prefer to keep a schedule. Right now being within Zareth wasn't part of her usual daily schedule, that and she was only supposed to be off till the end of December when all the kids went back to school. But she wouldn't be able to go to school without a body. She knew his plans she was in his head. But for some reason she wasn't to sure what would happen if Borg said no. She hadn't ever met the man, and she had it in her head that rich people were all mean, pompous jerks. Zareth new that to be wrong. He himself had met Borg on several occasions after he fused the first time to have himself checked out.

"Its okay Danny. Borgs a nice man." Zareth said.

'He is the creator of Pixal. If this man created someone as kind, beautiful, caring, inquisitive…'

'Zane your love is showing again.' Danny mumbled. Zane chuckled.

'Apologies. I'm afraid I've allowed for myself to ramble about her.' Zane blushed. Danny was slightly amused. Zareth knew that Danny thought Zane and Pixals relationship was adorable.

Zareth stepped off the Bounty accompanied by Jay and Nya. Borg sat in his wheelchair waiting for Zareths arrival.

"Good afternoon Zareth. It would seem you've become comfortable in this body. Even made some friends?" His eyes fell onto the midnight purple haired woman behind them.

"I have made some friends, but something ha…"

"Oh yes Dr. Spencer has always been a bit...hard to swallow since college. I met her on several occasions as we were studying the same field. Sadly her studies went a bit more sinister after her boyfriend left her for his creation." Borg said steering them into an elevator.

"I'm...afraid she's starting to...drift away." Zareth tried to look for the proper words for it, he hoped that was enough for Borg to work with.

"I see. Whatever you do...don't unfuse. She may disappear entirely." Borg held up his hands as the thought occurred to him. Zareths heart sank.

'I figured, but I didn't want to say anything least it was just a thought.' Zane said.

'We had better stay like this then Zane. I wouldn't want to hurt Danny.'

'And I wouldn't want to make you both stay like this just because of me.' Danny practically yelled. Zareth slumped against the elevator wall.

"Zareth are you alright?" Borg asked. Zareth stayed like that for a moment trying to get his balance back. He felt Borgs hand on his arm trying to get him to focus on something. "Zareth?" He put up his hand and stood up again having just finished listening to Danny apologizing over and over again. He wasn't to sure just how many times she did it before Zane hushed her. She felt like crying but just couldn't because of the obvious. He could tell she hated being in his head.

"How long would it take to make Danny a new body? Do you think she'll...dissolve before that happened? She wasn't designed to last, she had a few...weeks at best in her body, but she's not in her body anymore."

Zareth asked, Borg could see the strain on Zareths face. Nya looked up at Jay who still had a firm hand on Zareths shoulder since he had almost fell forward. Jay shook his head. He wasn't to sure about what was happening either.

"I can't tell till I look at the processor. Hopefully we can transfer her to a new processor like Zane did." Borg said.

'It was a simple process but a lengthy one.' Zane said. 'It took me a few days to finish and create the body. About three days to transfer.' Zareth sighed and nodded his head.

"Zane says it took about three days."

"But it was a rush job. I'll say it'll take about a week to finish the body. We'll call you in, in about three days. But today we'll get the layout of what she wants." Borg said and smiled.

'I can...change my appearance?' Danny asked Zareth laughed despite feeling sick.

"You could, but I really wish you wouldn't. You're beautiful. I love my Dannygirl the way she is." Zareth said he could feel her blush through the connection. He could just see her face break into the reddest red.

"Is she asking if she can change her looks?" Borg asked with a chuckle as Zareth nodded. "Well we could also install a holographic generator like Zane has and she can not only experiment with designs but also with clothing. Zane seems to love his."

'That would be fun.' Danny giggled.

"Oh now your just tempting her." Zareth said looking around the R and D labs. Their was some new things within the room. He stepped on the familiar pink machine.

"After the overlords take over that thing hasn't been right. Pixal unplugged it and I've left it that way." Borg said. Zareths shoulders slumped.

"I wasn't really expecting any results." Zareth shrugged. "Zane and Dareth have their girls I don't expect to. That would be so weird." He said looking out over the lab again before going into a huge white room. Their were three people in there with white scrubs on. One walked over with a clipboard.

"Name." She said. Zareth sat down on a sheeted bed.

"Zareth, no last name."

"Alright...age?"

"Um...well...I don't really have a set age. Im a fusion. Mid 20s…" Zareth said and looked up at the stuff on the ceiling. This place looked so complex.

"What sex do you identify as?" She asked Zareth thought of it and shook his head.

"Dude." Zareth said with a shrug.

After all the questions were out of the way Zareth watched them work around him. Borg was sitting on the table with him. His legs in a crossed fashion looking at the back of his neck. The port area where Dannys processor had been forced in was a little inflamed. He could understand the stress around the skin.

"Your body is extraordinary Zareth. A complete complex engineering feat I can see why Dr. Spencer was fascinated with you. But I at least know to ask before I touch." Borg said. Putting what looked like a blue liquid on the back of Zareths neck. The pain on the spot went away almost instantly. Zareths shoulders slumped into a relaxed posture.

"What is that stuff?" Zareth asked. Borg held it up and smiled.

"A secret remedy." Borg chuckled "Do you have any pictures of Danny?" Borg asked. Nya held up her hand.

"Here! We took this the last time we went on our girls night out." Nya said holding up her cell phone and handed it to Borg. He tapped the phone onto a small black pad and the picture showed up on the screen.

"Whoa! I didn't know it could do that." Jay exclaimed in his usual boustrous tone. Borg chuckled at him. He always loved Jays enthusiasm. Well...sort of. Except the volume.

Zareth walked out of Borg industries with a bit of a spring in his step. Everything was set up to Dannys liking. With some slight changes to her appearance rather then an entire body change...that and Midnight now had a place to be. She decided to take Borg up on his offer of becoming his assistant since Pixal was mostly busy with being Samurai X now. Zareth had found out that Borg had known all along about her being Samurai X and paid her to do so.

He sat around mostly chatting with the other ninja, playing video games, watching bad tv and sleeping an awful not. Their was only one issue and that was with showering and changing clothing. Danny now knew what he looked like naked because of the fact that she can't really close her eyes physically, but he had to shower and change his clothing or he'd be walking around gross, and Zareth couldn't do that. He was Zareth after all. Luckily the embarrassment didn't last to long, and she grew used to seeing him and just expected it a few times a day.

A week passed by really fast. Soon enough Zareth found himself once again inside the R and D lab. Borg had promised that the transfer would take only a few seconds rather then three days. Zareth hopped up onto a table and looked at the form across from him. He smiled seeing that it wasn't much different from Danny before. Still short, still had blond hair. Although at Dannys request there was a silver streak in it.

"Alright Zareth...lets get this taken care of." Borg reached up to pull the processor.

"Hey Danny...I love you baby don't forget that. When this is all over with you and I should really consider adopting each other. I'm your brother now...remember that."

'Always Zareth.'Borg pulled the processor and an unfamiliar black spot was all Zareth felt from where she was. It made him gasp without really intending to. He looked up and shuddered. Borg placed the processor in the side of the new bodys head. He brushed the hair back down and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

A finger moved, then the hand, a foot wiggled, then the eyes shot open and she gasped. Her eyes were a bright bronze color. It was unexpected. He honestly expected blue or green.

"The optic color normally is chosen by the soul of the wearer." Borg told him. Zareth was slightly amazed. Danny slowly sat up and looked around she spotted Zareth and smiled.

"Zareth…" She reached out and Zareth went to her. He felt her...he could really feel her. She was okay, she was alive. Thats all he could have ever asked for. With the thoughts of her dying, or dissolving at the back of his mind now. He was able to finally hold her without fear of hurting her. He could feel a trimmer go through her body. He pulled back cupping her face in his hand.

"You okay?" He asked her. " Are you functioning properly." Danny reached up running her hands over his cheeks. Tears slowly ran down both of their cheeks. Mostly from joy and disbelief. He wasn't to sure which one it was. Danny just nodded her head.

"I'm good...I'm okay. Shhh stop crying your going to make me cry more." She said. She sounded slightly metallic now. Zareth liked it. She still fit under his chin...he liked it that way. She kissed his cheek and tried to stand up.

"Take is slowly Ms. Peirce." Borg told her. Zareth held her up.

"I...think your Zareth Peirce now." Danny winked at him. Zareth laughed.

"Alright then."


End file.
